


五次Illya差点在Solo面前变身，一次他...

by Polka



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Illya!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	五次Illya差点在Solo面前变身，一次他...

1，

Gaby冲进房间里时他们俩正打作一团。  
Illya的鼻子在往下滴血，Solo被他扼住脖子，在他身下努力挣扎。他几乎红了眼睛，使上了他不该使的力气，他听得见Solo绝望的窒息声，但他并没有打算放手。  
引发他们争执的文件就摊开在一旁的咖啡桌上。  
这不是他们俩第一次起摩擦，他从来都看不惯美国人的花花公子做派，Solo也对他的不苟言笑颇有意见，但自从他们一起完成几次任务，救了几次对方的命之后，他们之间的关系差点儿可以算得上是朋友。  
错就错在Solo给他看了那份东西。  
“这是假的。”Illya告诉美国人。  
“你不能这样，Peril。即使你不喜欢，事实依旧是事实。”Solo说。  
“这是假的。”他坚持。  
“是你老爹自己签的这些文件，把它卖给不该得到它的人，造成我们现在收拾的烂摊子。我想他没有把钱留给你和你妈？否则……”  
一个非常糟糕的玩笑。  
Illya在他讲完之前挥了拳头。  
他只是想让他闭嘴，想让他收回那些话，承认自己犯了错误，但Solo随后的反击令他的怒火终于超越了理智。  
被未曾预料到的力气推倒在地的美国人不可置信地皱眉，想要爬起来，随即被掐住了脖子。  
Illya听得见他喉咙里破碎的词句。  
他的身体发热，脊柱的骨头相互挤压带来疼痛，那是要变身的前兆，他的眼睛也许已经红了，他应该放开Solo，让自己保持冷静，可是他做不到。只要事情关乎他家人，他就做不到。  
“天啊，够了，你们在干什么？”  
是Gaby的声音。  
Illya喘着气松开手，仿佛突然从梦中惊醒。然后他从地上爬起来，往外走，不顾Gaby站在那儿等待一个解释，也不顾Solo还躺在地上。他的鼻子在滴血，指关节隐隐作痛，胸膛因为喘气而剧烈起伏，他只想离开这儿。

Solo在吧台边找到了他。  
他转头看，他的搭档青了眼圈，看起来难得地严肃且闷闷不乐。  
于是他站起来，想走开，避免接下来可能发生的一切争执。他差点就失控了，不想再经历第二次。  
“听着，我很抱歉。”  
Solo开口，在他身边拖了张凳子坐了下来。

2，

他把自己关在盥洗室里。  
肩头的箭支已经拔出，但他不知道那群人在箭尖上涂了什么——不管是什么，都让他体内的动物本能活了过来。  
他不知道这群猎人是怎么找到他的，但他猜得到他们想做什么，他见过那样的场面——被剥下的带血的毛皮，血肉模糊的分不清是人还是兽类的尸体。  
有一次他们在巴黎郊外的一栋宅邸里，Solo跨过他们被药倒的任务目标凑过去看那张挂在墙上的毛皮。  
“这可不像头狼。”被吸引住的美国人伸手去摸，回头问他，“你觉得这是什么？”  
Illya没法开口告诉他。  
嘿，牛仔，你真的想知道它到底是什么吗？看我就是了。  
不是个好主意。  
“我们该走了。”最后他回答。

现在厄运落到了他头上。  
如果他不是个受过训的KGB而仅仅只是个普通人，那么现在他大概已经躺在他们简陋的工作台上。  
他低头看自己的手——毛发在生长，他听得见身体内骨骼发出的摩擦声，听得见自己的心跳声，他就要变化了，那头野兽如此躁动不安，想要出来，想要吞噬掉他的全部理智，只有在第一次变身时他体会过这种无助与不知所措。   
他最不希望发生的事发生在几分钟之后。  
房间门被打开了，有人走进来。  
他闻见了熟悉的古龙水味。  
“Peril，”那人挪动脚步，在他匆忙脱掉的外套边停留了下，又往里走，这回脚步轻了点，带了些警觉，“Illya？”  
他已经能听见了——胸腔里那颗强劲跳动着的心脏，新鲜血液在皮肤下汩汩流动，他的猎物一定美味极了，他想用利齿将他撕碎。   
他转头看向镜子，里面的那头野兽眼睛发红，尖齿从嘴唇间突刺出来，只要Solo打开门，它就会迫不及待地扑上去咬断他的喉管。  
他扶着浴缸站起来，锁上门，听见Solo穿过大厅，停在了门口，跟他只隔着一道薄薄的木板。  
“我要进来了，如果里面只有你的话。”他的搭档说，门把手随之转动。  
他咬住嘴唇，尝到嘴里的铁腥味，指望痛感能令自己清醒些，但似乎并不能。  
“滚。”  
他将额头抵在门上，对着那一侧的人低吼。  
门柄的转动停滞了，然后Solo开口，“Illya？”  
他叫他的名字，语调里带着疑问和担忧。他的味道那么近，仿佛就凑在他鼻尖，被古龙水覆盖住的烟味、汗水味和皮肤的特殊气味。  
“别进来。”  
Illya咬着牙说，这句话几乎用尽了他全部的意志力。如果Solo不就此打住，那么他希望他拔枪足够迅速。  
门那侧的人沉默了一会儿。  
“好。”Solo回答，“如果你想一个人待着的话。”  
他的搭档在往后退，但并没有走出房间，他没听见开门声。  
有人在沙发上坐了下来。  
那人察觉到了他的反常，并不打算硬闯，也不打算离开。   
他跌撞着坐回浴缸里，拧开水龙头，让冷水淋透自己。

两个小时后，他套着浴袍走出来，脸色苍白，后背还在流血。  
Solo翘着腿坐在沙发上，看着本书。  
“要我帮忙吗？”Solo抬头问。

3， 

Illya在一片昏暗中醒来。车厢随行驶晃动，在他面前是一排铁栏，将车厢隔成两截，他在牢笼里，他的对手在笼外。  
角落里的一盏煤油灯忽明忽暗。他眨了眨眼来适应这光线，然后侧头看自己身边的人。  
Solo趴在地上，火光照亮了他的侧脸，那上面有血痕。   
他支着胳膊坐起来，看守他的人凑近了铁栏，盯着他，然后去拍拍坐在一旁的同伙。  
“嘿，注意点，那家伙醒了。”  
他摸自己的腰间，枪当然已经不在那儿，靴子里的刀也不在了，光是那道铁栏就足以阻止他们的任何抵抗。他猜得到这些人要把他和Solo带去哪里——他们在城外有个基地，两个特工必定对他们的谈判大有裨益。  
现在他只能等待。  
车总会停下来，他们总得把他俩带出去。

他坐下去，看向Solo，接着才意识到他的搭档有些不对。  
然后他嗅到了更多的血，浓郁的，带着甜腥味的。  
他伸手去碰Solo的胳膊，而他没有动静。  
接着他将手探进他敞开的西装里，感觉到手掌底下一片濡湿的、冰冷的血。  
再抬起头来时Illya发生了变化：一层柔亮的毛发覆盖住他的身体，他的骨骼生长，牙齿变得锋利，发出的低吼令车厢震动。  
看守他的人瞪大眼睛，不确定自己看到了什么，然后他拉开了铁栏，扑上去，咬住敌人的喉咙。  
一颗子弹打穿了他的前肢，但他感觉不到疼痛。直到他在医护所的床上放下自己的搭档时，他才喘了口气。  
“你的手臂，”从半夜敲门的惊吓中恢复过来的护士盯着他问，“需要包扎下吗？”  
“先管他。”他回答。

4，

Illya估错了时间。  
他还在房间里的时候，房门就被打开了，有人笑着走进来，甩上了门，接着就是过道里衣物的摩挲声和鼻息声。  
他回头看，衣柜太小，桌底太窄，阳台毫无遮蔽。在来人走进卧室前他只能爬出了窗户，站在窗台上，背贴着墙壁。  
他回头透过窗帘缝隙看，Solo和一个女人跌跌撞撞接着吻走进来，她礼服裙背后的拉链已经被拉开，美国人的衬衫纽扣被解开了一半。  
Solo的任务只是要从她这儿获得她情夫的消息而已——不和她上床也有的是办法，但此刻美国人已经拽下了Victoria的裙子，将她按在床上，嘴唇从锁骨一路移到肚脐。  
Illya听见她的呻吟声，当Solo将手探向她腿间的时候。  
他们无暇留意房间里是否有其他人，这对Illya来说也许是个好消息，但当他意识到自己正在注视的事情时，这处境似乎又没那么令人安心了。  
他们的目标非常美，是杂志的平面模特，一头红色卷发，丰满性感的嘴唇——但吸引Illya的视线的不是她——他没有见过他的搭档这幅模样，衬衫敞开着，露出线条漂亮的、结实的胸肌，那令Illya喉咙发紧。  
然后那女人将手搭在了Solo的裤腰，Illya别开了脸。

房间里的声音令他难以忍受。  
他的搭档在低喘，Victoria在高声呻吟。哪怕他不去看，都知道他们即将高潮。他感到血液往脑袋涌，浑身发烫，好像他也是这场激烈性爱的参与者。这是错误的，他不应该因为这种事情动摇，但当他直视着窗台的雕花铁栏，Solo发出了一声近似叹息的呻吟。  
他的心脏被猛地揪紧，电流窜过他的后背。他捏起拳头，舔到自己口中的尖齿，才意识到自己稍稍失去了控制。  
他扭头去看屋里的情形，心里一惊——Victoria背对着他坐在床上穿衣服，而Solo一只手拨弄着她的头发，眼睛却直视着窗外，目光正与他对上，朝他挤了挤眼睛。  
他知道自己显得有多么慌乱，他没法控制。  
“那么，今晚见。”Solo与她道别，看着她款款走出去，然后赤裸着走到窗边，探了头出来。  
“嘿，Peril，”他笑着说，“现在你可以进来了。”

5，

那是Illya最不愿意回想起来的日子，但是他就在那儿，在他昏暗的房间里。  
那是栋老旧的公寓楼，几乎没什么家具，夜里只有一盏钨丝灯照亮客厅。他们刚刚搬进来，晚上他睡不着，听得见地板下老鼠窜过的悉索声。  
每一天都过得无比难熬。早晨他进了教室，就看见自己被撕碎在桌上的课本。在他老爹刚被带走那几天，只要有人在他面前说什么，他就去揍谁。他们停了他几天课，把他母亲叫到学校里。回家之后她一直板着脸，于是他也不敢说话，过了几天她让他去上课，他就再也没有揍过人。  
晚餐是蔬菜汤和几片面包。她问他今天过得如何，他告诉她一切都好，还给她结结巴巴背了一段课文。事情看起来并没有那么糟，直到有人敲门。  
他看见她的表情立刻变了。  
她站起身，匆匆去抓自己的大衣，告诉他她需要出去一趟，让他自己吃完晚餐，做作业。他还洗了碗——以前他从没干过这样的活。  
她半夜才回来。他还睁着眼睛，听着老鼠在某处啃东西的声音，就听见门被打开。他爬起来，揉着眼睛走去房间门口，然后停住脚步，因为除了她还有其他人。  
“我儿子在睡觉。”她低声说。  
“我会小声。”另一个声音说。那声音沙哑、苍老，Illya不确定自己是否认得。  
他把门拉开一条缝，然后就迅速合上了。他知道自己不应该去看。他不应该在这个房间里，外面不应该有人搂着他的母亲。他蹲在房间门后，在黑暗中长出了尖爪，听见了更多更细微的他不愿意听到的声音，他想要冲出去——但她告诉过他应该做什么，不应该做什么，他也不想让她知道自己还醒着。  
他被困在了这儿，连怒吼都被堵在嗓子里，他快爆炸了——他——  
“Peril？”  
有人摇他的肩膀，他打了个激灵，睁开眼。  
Solo的脸就凑在他的头顶，那双眼睛正眯着看他，像是见到了什么值得玩味的东西。  
“你在做噩梦。”Solo退后了些，继续盯着他，接着抬起了手，朝他的脸颊摸过来。  
他朝一侧挪了挪身体，让Solo离开他的私人距离，然后往上拽了拽被子。  
“我知道。”他冷冷地回答。  
他听见Solo轻声叹气。

6，

Solo找到Illya和Gaby的时候，他们俩正搂在一起。  
Illya用手臂环住Gaby娇小的身躯，将她拥在怀里。她脸贴着他心口，整个人恨不得要蜷进他的臂弯里。  
那是座废弃的木屋。外面在下雪，四下没有公路，没有村庄，也没有人家。他们走了两天，离地图上最近的镇子还有几十公里。  
坠落的飞机上没有食物，他们的行李箱被抢救出来时已经焦黑一片。第二天傍晚他们才找到了这座大概是搭建后就被遗忘的四处漏风的木屋，在屋子里分食了最后一块巧克力。  
然后Gaby开始打喷嚏。  
Illya伸手去摸她额头，发现她烫得吓人。  
“你在发烧。”Illya说。  
“我知道我在发烧。”Gaby回答。  
如果有其他选择的话，Illya是不会这么做的。  
但在他把自己的外套和毛衣都脱给Gaby并第三次检查她的体温之后，他觉得自己的选择不多了。  
“听着，Gaby，”他拍她的脸颊，“你现在需要保暖。”  
“嗯。”  
在冰冷的地面蜷缩着的Gaby回应——然后呢？他知道她想问。  
他朝她伸出一只手。  
“现在我要为你做一件事。”他的手背上浮现出一层纤细的绒毛，“你得答应我，不管接下来你看到什么，都别怕，因为那还是我。”  
他的话终于引起了Gaby的注意。  
她转过脸面对着他，接着瞪大了眼睛。

Solo找到他们时他们就这么躺在一起。  
他以他完整的状态搂着Gaby——一头有着漂亮毛皮的狼人，还有蓬松的尾巴、尖耳和利齿。他不应该熟睡，但你不能指望一个赶了两天路没闭过眼的人能一直保持清醒。  
有人将手搭在他的胳膊上时，他吼了一声。  
“嘿，是我。”  
Solo往后退，举起双手示意，视线扫过他的耳朵和脸，跟Gaby一样睁大了眼睛。  
现在他做什么都晚了。他瞪着美国人，让自己变化回去。先是牙齿和爪尖，然后是——  
“别着急。”Solo打断了他。  
他无法形容他脸上的表情，但至少不是恐惧。  
“我能——”Solo说，“我能碰一下吗？如果你不介意的话。”  
还没征得他的同意那只手就伸了过来，典型的Solo做派。  
美国人的手指抚过他耳背的绒毛，他往后缩，被碰到的地方像是有细微的电流窜过。他从没预料到过这样的情形，这简直太诡异了，被枪指着脑袋时他都不会如此不安，而Solo并没有要收回手的意思，那只手绕过他的耳背，来到后颈，他沉默着，觉得除了自己的呼吸声以外世界一片死寂。  
再接着有人拯救了他。  
“Solo？”  
Gaby从他胸口仰起头，揉自己的眼睛。  
“谢天谢地。”她开口，“我快饿死了，你带了什么能吃的？”

7

他涨红了脸，从喉咙里滚出一声低吼，瞪着自己面前的人——他浑身只剩下一条被退到脚踝的裤子，阴茎半勃着，渴望得到触摸。而他的搭档用手按着他的胯，嘴唇从他的大腿内侧往下游走。  
那湿润、温热的触感先是移到他的膝盖，再沿着小腿肌肉往下，再接着他的脚趾就被一处温暖的所在包裹住，那令他几乎要从床上弹跳起来。  
Solo握住了他的脚踝，轻啮他的拇指，拿舌头抵住它，开始像对待一颗糖果般地吮吸。  
他几乎快要燃烧起来——从没有人对他做过这种事，对一个无关紧要的身体部位的触碰就让他发抖，他不敢想象再让这件事发展下去会发生什么。  
他和这个美国人不同——他的情况不允许他与非同类的太多亲密接触，他试过那么几次——结果并不怎么理想，他太努力控制自己，整个过程反倒成了煎熬，于是他决定和自己喜欢的东西保持点距离。  
事实证明这没那么简单。  
他不知道是从什么时候开始的。也许是他站在空荡荡的路面上看着后退的篷车里Solo得意微笑的时候，也许是这家伙把手表抛给他的时候，也许是他冲进屋子里见到Solo被绑在拷问的电椅上神情恍惚的时候，他心里像是有根绳索被这家伙牵在手里，只要Solo轻轻一拽——他就没法控制住。他用了很久才意识到这件事，而Solo先于他发现了这一点。

他几乎是有点自暴自弃了。早晨他们挤在走私船只狭窄的储藏间里等待抵达目的地，Solo的肩膀挨着他的胸口，一只手有意无意地擦过他的手——自从阿尔卑斯山脉的那次坠机之后，Solo就喜欢上了这么做。  
他先是绷紧了下巴，然后低下头，将嘴唇凑上去，吻住美国人的嘴。

现在Illya已经后悔了。  
他没有那么坚定的意志力，在别人的床上变成一只长毛的野兽绝不是个好主意，但如果Solo再触碰他，他就没法保证接下来的事了。  
于是他防御般地后退，背抵住床头，警示地发出低吼——那是他的某种本能，他没法压制。  
Solo抬起头，凝视他的脸，将手搭在他的膝盖上——他的嘴唇还湿润着，Illya想侧过脸去。  
他知道他的搭档看起来有多诱人，他想要他，但不是以这样的方式。  
“Peril，”Solo压低了声音——他听起来真他妈性感，“我知道你是什么，我不介意。”  
他的身体立刻听从了这条指令——他变身了，违背着他的意志力。  
\- 他的搭档认真看着他，将他的变化看在眼里，然后凑过来吻他，舌头温柔地舔过他的利齿。

 

fin.


End file.
